


A Very Feisty Xmas

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: This is a response to the challenge set on the FDAS site.





	A Very Feisty Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Teal'c, you okay buddy?" Jack asked as he passed his friend in the corridor leading to Daniel's office.

"I am not, O'Neill." Teal'c's face was fierce as he made his way to the commissary.

Jack did a double take and turned to watch Teal'c walk away. He had never known the big Jaffa to be so curt; even all those years ago when they first met he hadn't been that austere looking. Heading towards Daniel's office, Jack wondered if someone had done something to piss off their Jaffa. On entering Daniel's office he immediately asked, "What's up with the big guy?"

"Hello Jack, nice to see you too. As for Teal'c I've no idea, he was in here a moment ago muttering." Daniel put the report he'd been preparing for General Hammond in an envelope and sealed it.

"Muttering, Teal'c mutters? Well what do ya know, you learn something new everyday." Jack picked an object up from Daniel's desk and started to fiddle with it. 

Giving Jack a stern look and taking the artefact off him, Daniel gently placed it back on his desk as he replied, "I never knew Jaffa muttered either but that's what he was doing. Something about Christmas as far as I could make out, seemed a little upset to me."

"Christmas? Why should Christmas upset him?" Jack asked as he and Daniel left the office.

"I haven't a clue but I'm guessing we're going to find out." Daniel wasn't sure if he was looking forward to that or not and from the grimace Jack just made he was guessing his colonel wasn't either.

* * *

Sam had met Jack and Daniel as they headed into the commissary, all three were now discombobulated as they watched a clearly angry Jaffa pacing up and down, other SG personnel were making a hasty exit and throwing concerned looks in their direction.

"Any ideas?" Jack asked.

"We're err, right behind you, Jack," Daniel unhelpfully answered.

"Well, gee, thanks." Jack threw Daniel a dirty look before taking a few paces towards Teal'c. "What's up?"

"I am angry, O'Neill you would be wise to leave."

"Why are you angry?" Daniel asked.

"It is of no importance."

"Teal'c, if it's important to you, then it's important to us," Sam offered.

Taking a deep breath Teal'c turned to the other members of SG-1. "I have been amongst the Tau'ri for many years now," Teal'c's voice rose, "But not once have you honoured me by asking me to celebrate your custom of Christmas, why is that? Am I not worthy enough?" Teal'c banged his fist on the tabletop before he stalked from the room. Jack, Sam and Daniel looked at each other in shock and confusion.

Jack slowly lowered himself into one of the commissary chairs; Daniel went to get some coffee for them, Sam sat quietly with Jack unsure of what to say.

"You know what the problem is?" Daniel said as he placed the coffees on the table, "We spend so much time down here we rarely know if it's day or night, never mind about a holiday. To Teal'c it must seem as if we're not really interested in sharing our culture with him, even though he has shared much more than that with us."

"And because of that he feels dishonoured?" Sam asked.

"Well wouldn't you? Shut off from everything down here, when he does get a chance to explore the planet it's usually just because he's chasing a stray Goa'uld or some other such thing." Daniel looked towards a still very quiet Jack.

"Well, if Teal'c wants to celebrate Christmas, then celebrate Christmas we will. We'll deck the halls with bails of holly and all that." Jack was much more himself now that he'd made his decision he'd be even happier if Hammond cleared it. The expense of decorating the SGC alone was already giving him a headache.

"Great, well let's go tell Teal'c," Sam said as she stood to leave.

"Not so fast, Kemosabi Lets make this a surprise," Jack grinned.

"What? You don't think he's going to notice Christmas decorations?" an astonished Daniel asked.

"Of course he will, Daniel, but he's not to know about the office party."

"Office party?" Sam looked a touch nervous.

"Yeah, we're gong to have an SGC office party."

"Cool." Daniel had been spending way too much time with Jack lately.

* * *

"What did the General say?" Daniel asked before Jack even had chance to hang up his coat.

"He thinks it's a great idea and wondered why we hadn't thought of it before. He'll be able to budget for it as he's going to tell the Pentagon that it will help with base morale." Jack leaned forward and gave Daniel a gentle kiss on the cheek. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know, whatever you're cooking I guess." Daniel picked something up from the table close to the front door where Jack had thrown his keys.

"Daniel!"

"Jack, I cooked last night and the night before. It's your turn tonight." Daniel handed Jack a cold bottle of beer.

"What's this? A consolation prize?" Jack asked sarcastically as he took an appreciative swig of the cold liquid.

"Call it an appetizer, if you're a good boy you just may get dessert." Daniel turned and grinned, he could just picture Jack's face, his brown eyes clouding with lust as the words he'd uttered penetrated Jack's mind.

"Just what is for dessert?" Jack all but croaked.

"Something sweet, hot and sticky." Daniel's voice dropped an octave as he threw Jack a provocative look over his shoulder.

"How about we just skip the main course and go straight for dessert?" Jack had caught up to Daniel; his voice muffled as he licked and kissed the younger man's neck.

"Whatever you say, Colonel, Sir," Daniel laughed throatily as Jack chased him to the bedroom.

Jack lunged at Daniel and they landed on to the bed, their bodies grinding together as they bounced against the mattress. Jack immediately latched on to Daniel's throat once again kissing, licking and sucking the soft sensitive skin into his hot, wet mouth.

"Jeeze, Jack you better release my dick quick or I'll be needing a new zipper," Daniel panted as he forcefully undid Jack's shirt buttons, merrily ignoring the fact that a few of them had already pinged off the bedroom wall.

"Fuck, Daniel, how the hell do you always manage to make me feel as horny as a teenager?" Jack roughly licked across one of Daniel's now exposed nipples.

"Just lucky I guess." Daniel breathed in the essence that was Jack O'Neill as he revealed his wonderfully musky and aroused cock. His long elegant fingers gliding up and down Jack's shaft.

"Do you fancy a bit of bump and grind or deep satisfying penetration?" Jack groaned as an image of deep satisfying penetration infiltrated his brain. The thought of having Daniel buried balls deep in his ass had him hotter then ever.

"Your ass is so mine, Colonel," Daniel growled as he turned Jack over, staring hungrily at the globes of his pert well-honed ass. 

Daniel wasn't in the mood for slow, gentle, lazy sex, he was hot, he was horny and he had Jack just were he liked him, on his front, ass up. Parting the older mans cheeks Daniel leaned down, his own bare ass high in the air, balls swinging between his legs, his dick aching with the need to be inside that warm channel. He licked from Jack's perineum to his opening, swirling his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, feeling Jack relax and open to his probing tongue.

Jack gulped for air, trying to fill his starving lungs and clear the lust filled fog from his mind. He loved it when Daniel was like this, he had long ago stopped being the bumbling archaeologist and transformed into this take-charge, assertive and masterful lover capable of turning Jack's legs to jelly and his dick to steel. Reaching between his legs, Jack grabbed his shaft and started to pull and tug, smearing the pre-come over the tip making it slick and easier to glide his fingers up and down. "For Christ's sake Daniel, do me already!" Jack demanded.

"Good things come to those who wait, Jack." 

Daniel's warm breath over his already sensitive skin almost sent Jack over the edge. "Fuck waiting, I want you inside me now!" In one swift motion Daniel had pushed past the slight resistance and was halfway buried inside Jack, they both groaned at the rightness as their blood rushed through the river of passion that was their veins.

After a moment's savouring of the sensation of being inside the man he loved Daniel pulled out slightly only to push right back in, this time to the hilt. He felt his balls slap against the back of Jack's legs and had to squeeze his eyes shut and breath deeply just to stop himself coming there and then.

"Damn, Daniel that feels good, I've been thinking about this practically all God-damned day and because of that I've been walking around the SGC with a semi on for most it. You have a lot to answer for Doctor Jackson."

In retaliation for Jack's words Daniel angled the next thrust so that his dick would glide along Jack's prostate, causing him to cry out in ecstasy. "You like that, don't you Jack? You like it when I fuck your ass hard and fast." Sweat was dripping from his brow but Daniel just continued to pound into that wonderful ass.

Jack masturbated himself faster, feeling his orgasm gathering, his balls tighten, his stomach clench. "That's it! Oh Jesus, Daniel I'm coming!" Jack yelled as the head of his dick exploded and his semen hit his chest and ran warmly across his hand.

Daniel gritted his teeth as he felt Jack's muscles contract, slamming into him a few more times before he had the blessed relief of his own orgasm, he leaned over Jack's back wrapping his arm tightly around his waist, Daniel just about resisted the urge to bite Jack's shoulder as he emptied himself deep inside Jack's ass.

After a few moments of shared tenderness and enough time for them both to get their breath back, Daniel said, "I've been thinking." He ignored Jack's groan. "This office party you're planning...it's not going to be fancy dress is it?" Unknowingly Daniel was revealing his apprehension by absently stroking Jack's chest.

"Why would a fancy dress party worry you, Daniel?"

"I didn't exactly say I was worried, it's just the idea of wearing a daft costume, it doesn't fill me with joy."

"How can you say that? With your dress sense I'd have thought you were used to it by now!"

Both men laughed gently as they each remembered some of Daniel's fashion faux pas.

* * *

"So, Siler's going to oversee all the electrical stuff, Fraiser's sorting out the catering, Daniel's going to arrange the drinks whilst Sam and I run interference with Teal'c. The decorations aren't a problem as practically the whole base has already volunteered to do them." Jack concluded his report to General Hammond.

"I can help you with the diversion, Colonel. I'm going to send Teal'c to the Alpha site for a few days to liase with the Jaffa there, that should give everybody enough time to transform the commissary into Santa's grotto." George chuckled, base moral was at an all time high and things were looking good.

The next few days blurred into a cacophony of tinsel, Christmas carols and Siler swearing he'd 'never hang another set of fucking fairy lights'. Daniel would have loved to actually see the fairy lights fucking but it wasn't to be. They had even decorated the gate room; the ramps rails had holly and ivy trailing along them with the notorious lights twinkling. The observation window had gold and red tinsel tacked around it and there were huge plastic bells and Santas hung up on the walls.

Some of the personnel had been given the job of making the costumes; their fingers had been worked to the bone as the whole base was wearing something festive. People were happy, they were working hard but pleased to do it, the spirit of Christmas had truly arrived at Stargate Command. Even Siler, who was still moaning about the lights, was enjoying himself. The fact that there were miles of lights and if any of them blew it would be a pain in the mik'ta to find the offending bulb, didn't really bother him.

In a few minutes Teal'c would be coming through the gate, George, Jack, Daniel, Sam and Janet were ready in the commissary. The SF's in the gate room were in costume and now they just waited for the guest of honour. The Stargate activated, the inner circle spinning round as the chevrons engaged. The control booth received Teal'c's GDO code and over the PA system the whole base received the code phrase 'The North star is shining'.

Teal'c stood at the top of the ramp wondering if the Stargate had malfunctioned, this did not look like the gate room of the SGC he knew. People were dressed strangely, in green and red with little hats and tights. Teal'c wasn't too sure about tights; he thought they looked really uncomfortable.

"Merry Christmas, Teal'c!" the men and woman in the gate room chorused.

A pretty SF, wearing a little green dress with red fur on the hem handed him a card.

My Dear Teal'c,  
I would be honoured if you would come and visit me in my grotto and tell me your Christmas wish. If it is within my power, I hope to make it come true for you.   
Santa

 

A bewildered and quite frankly, very worried Teal'c was lead from the gate room towards the commissary. He looked at the decorations along the hall, the garlands of ivy and holly, the words Noel and Merry Christmas on the walls and everywhere he looked there were little twinkling lights. He was pleased by the effect and thought it much better than the usual drab grey.

Teal'c had often read of the holiday the Tau'ri called Christmas but had never been a part of it before, nor did he really understand why people got so excited about it, so he found it curious that a few decorations and illuminations actually made his spirit feel lighter and brighter.

"Teal'c! Buddy, great to see you. Come in, come in Santa's waiting for you."

"O'Neill, you are attired strangely. I believe you are dressed as an elf?" Teal'c almost grinned, his eyebrow rising until he saw the warning look from Jack.

"Yeah, I'm one of Santa's helpers, now come on he's waiting." Jack quickly ushered Teal'c forward.

Teal'c stopped to take in his surroundings; the main commissary lights had been switched off, the only illumination being the ever- present fairy lights. They were hung from the ceiling, wrapped around a huge fir tree that had a shining star on the top; they trailed along the outer edges of the room and led to a huge chair also decorated with lights. The floor had been covered with white flakes, Teal'c wasn't sure what they were made of but knew they were supposed to be snow. Everything glistened and twinkled looking almost magical in the dim light. He looked at the figure sat in the huge chair; it was indeed Father Christmas, also known as Santa. To either side of him stood Sam and Janet wearing little red dresses with white fur trimming.

"Teal'c come forward and tell me your Christmas wish," instructed Santa, who Teal'c now knew to be General Hammond. 

"General..."

"Ack!" Jack exclaimed.

Bowing his acknowledgement, Teal'c said, "Santa," smiling at the happy faces before him he continued, "I do not need to ask anything of you for I have already received my wish."

"What have you received, Teal'c?" Daniel, who was also an elf, asked.

"I finally understand Christmas, it is not about the presents or the decorations, it is about the spirit within us all that feels renewed. I have discovered that this spirit makes us believe that all things are possible; it makes you feel more generous and understanding of your fellow man. It makes you grateful for the friends and family you have and remember fondly those that are no longer with us. I also know that there is no place like home. For this gift I thank you all."

The end.


End file.
